Hollywood Arts Lockdown
by Soccerchamp
Summary: 1 week with no cellphones, No parents, and no rules. Just Hollywood arts students and teachers. Some say it's an educational and fun lockdown, but there is more to it. Something big is going to happen at this years lockdown. Rules will be broken, hearts will be crushed, and many will be shocked. there is a lot of romance but I will not give away who will be with who.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of a seal dying painfully… or was it a lion killing a helpless animal?… whatever it was, it sure woke me up, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. My feet limply lifted my body up from my bed and dragged me to the stairs. Slowly my legs gave up, and I began rolling down the stairs. Dragging myself towards the kitchen, I came closer to the retched sound. Trina was singing full on to music on my laptop…. What a minute.. My laptop?

"TRINA!" My voice rose as I army crawled towards her. She stopped singing and starred me down; I couldn't help but notice her right eye slightly twitching. Weird, my sister's eye randomly twitches.

"What do you want Tori? You're messing with my exercises. I heard that if you sing for 10 minutes every hour you grow a breast size." I looked at my sister in confusion. Only my sister would believe something like that.

"Trina, it won't make your… ah screw it… anyways, why are you using my laptop? I'm pretty sure we already had this argument a week ago." I said while trying to get my legs to work. My skinny arms clutched the counter for support and I effectively stood up. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a light weight carton of eggs, placing the carton on the table and turned the stove on.

"We did have this argument, but I'm pretty sure I'm the older one." I rolled my eyes and surrendered before any fighting even started. As my eggs sizzled on the pan, I looked in the window at my reflection. My dark brown wavy hair didn't even look brush-able or presentable. Trina began her singing again and stood up, grabbing my finished eggs before going up stairs. My mouth opened wide as I just watched her eat my food.

"Trina! That was mine!" Trina shrugged and walked up the stairs, but before she was no longer in sight I grabbed the hot pan and chucked it in her direction. I hid behind the counter as I heard screaming and running. My feet couldn't move fast enough as I sprinted towards the door, grabbing some jeans on the way out. The door made a loud slam as I shut the door hard and quick; I still continued to make a run for it. When the coast was clear I stopped for a breath and sat down to rest. I had no ride to school, I was stuck with my messed up hair, and was stuck wearing my hello kitty pajamas to school. I could tell this was already going to be a great day.

* * *

As I walked into the Hollywood Arts lobby, my eyes searched for the time. 7:56 the clock read to me. Only missing 21 minutes of class isn't as bad as I expected. Having to walk to school and everything, I looked even worse than I did when I woke up. Sweat was dripping off of my clothes and I'm pretty sure that that dead raccoon smell was me. I swiftly opened my locker and reached for the perfume I had put in there a month ago, drenching myself in the smell. I'd rather smell like blueberries than dead raccoon, but that's just my opinion. Some people like Sinjin prefer rotten corpses over the wonderful smell of fruit. I shoved my Pajama bottoms into my locker and walked into Sikowitz's class. Once the door to his classroom was opened everyone's eyes were on me. Sikowitz stopped lecturing the class and gaped at me for a minute before cracking up. My face turned into a pout.

"Sikowitz it's not funny! I got in a fight with Trina, and then things got ugly, and I ended up walking to school in my pajamas with a hobo who followed me the whole way here!" My story rambled on and on. Cat looked at me and giggled, and Jade said something under her breath, but I didn't ask her what she said. I wasn't in the mood to hear her cruel remarks. The class's stares made me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. I hung my head low and sat next to Beck and Andre. Beck checked out my outfit and frowned a little bit.

"Not trying to offend you or anything, but you look absolutely terrible." He smiled at the last part, but I didn't return the favor, I just closed my eyes and leaned against the rough chair.

"I have no other clothes I can put on, and I'm pretty sure the only way fixing the frizz on my head is a shaver." I heard a low chuckle from Andre.

"Well just your luck, I have an extra shirt in my locker that you can borrow." Beck said after a period of silence. Hearing that made me feel a little better, knowing I won't have to wear my hello kitty shirt the whole day. I opened my eyes and smiled at Beck. His hair looked especially good today for some odd reason, and I couldn't help but notice his outfit made his body look good. My mind shuttered as I realized I had checked my good friend out. Disturbed with my actions I began to focus on what Sikowitz was introducing us.

"-And the annual School lock down will be this coming Thursday, Make sure to tell your parents you will be spending the night at the school for a whole week. I'm not allowed to tell you what this years' lock down is about but I can tell you I bought this shirt on sale for 46 percent off." The bell rung before any of us could question Sikowitz on his random shirt reference. Beck led me to his clear locker and he grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the back of his locker. My tan fingers grabbed the soft cotton and pulled off my hello kitty top, replacing it with his warm, clean shirt. He also handed me a hat that matched the shirt well. I grinned as I put it on, silently cheering as it hid my mess of hair. I jumped up and hugged Beck.

"Thank you Beck!" My voice even sounded cheerier as my bad mood slowly faded away. We started walking towards Cat and Robbie, who seemed to be yelling at each other.

"Now there's the happy Tori again. You were missed. Now that you look good again, are you excited about the lock down?" Beck questioned me. The lock down is an annual thing as Sikowitz said. This would be my first year attending and I am a little worried. I hear rumors on what goes down at the Lock down and I'm praying they're only rumors. It is supposed to be fun and educational, but it ends up being something bigger than that. Last year a kid named Tommy went into a closet with a teacher and never came out. Tommy no longer attends Hollywood Arts, and we haven't heard what happened to him since. Don't think I'm worrying about nothing, because that is scary stuff right there! Tommy is M.I.A!

"To be honest I'm a little scared." I finally admitted, knowing Beck, Cat, and Robbie won't make fun of me for it… or at least won't make fun of me THAT MUCH. I still expect a little crap from them. Cat giggled again and responded in her innocent voice,

"But Tori it's fun!" Robbie joined in with Cat, "Yeah Tori, I'm sure you won't have the same ending as what Ryan had." My eyes widened.

"What happened to Ryan?" Okay, now there are two people with bad encounters with this Lock down? I couldn't help but hyperventilate. Beck smacked Robbie on the shoulder and Robbie winced.

"Robbie, don't scare her. Tori, it's not bad at all. I'll stay with you the whole time if you want me to." I nodded my head and sat down on the dirty floor. I secretly knew I was freaking out over nothing, and that this was hosted by the school, nothing bad can happen, but the rumors kept replaying in my head. I couldn't help but think something shocking was going to happen at this years' Lock down, and I didn't have the guts to figure out what.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have not edited it, or really reviewed it yet, but I decided to just go ahead and upload. I'll continue the story if there are anybody who is interested. I know it's short and sweet, but it's the first chapter. This is also my first story. **

**so please READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Authors note

Hey guys I'm sorry for doing this but I feel like I need to explain my absence. I've had a lot to deal with these past weeks and I haven't got to the second chapter, but I will be uploading a second chapter in 2 days! So thank you for putting up with me! I'm glad so many of you have reviewed, it makes me want to write more.


End file.
